Percy Jackson in Hogwarts
by BlackQueen0896
Summary: Percy gets a letter from Hogwarts telling him to attend the sixth year. He is seventeen. in this story the timings are a bit different. The wizard war and the giant war are both over, To find out more please read! Read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I thought of posting another Percy Jackson Fan fiction. Here, it is a crossover with Harry Potter..**

**Percy's POV**

Sunlight was falling down through the sea blue colour curtains of my room. I slowly opened my eyes which were full of over on my comfortable bed, I heard my mom calling.

_"Percy! Percy! Get up!"_, my mom called the below.

Turning once again I groan to my self. Letting my eyes get adjusted to the sunlight I looked at the clock on the side of my bed. It was almost 8:30am.

_"I am coming mom!_" ,I shouted and jumped out of the bed.

My mom is very nice,caring,kindhearted and sweet but when it comes to stuff like this she is very strict. Who wakes up that early on a saterday . Yesterday was the last day of school. Seriously!

Rubbing my eyes, I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.I let the cold water flow down my bare skin making all the sleepiness to leave the always gave me strength.

After a good bath of 10 minutes I pulled a dark blue shirt and a pair of black jeans,running a hand through my messy black hair I ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

_"Good morning Mom!"_,I told my mom giving her a kiss in the cheek.

_"Good Morning Perce!"_,my mom told giving a sweet smile.

_"Morning Percy!_",Said Paul,my step father looking up from his newspaper and giving a smile.

_"Morning Paul!_",I said returning his smile. He is the principle of my school and he married my mom last year.I am happy for my mom because she is very happy with is very nice(may be excepet in school).

_'So Percy,what do you want do this holidays?,_"my mom asked handing me a plate of blue waffles and a glass of orange juice.

_"I donno mom, may be go back to camp for sometime",_I said taking bite from my breakfast.

_"Are you sure you want to go there sweet heart?_",my mom asked with a worried tone.

Mom, I am still be it is good because I need to move on. I said giving her a sad smile.

_"I know but...Ohk! Just think about it and tell me"_ , She said giving my hand a squeeze before sitting next to Paul.

The cool March wind made the leaves on the foot of the tree rustle. Taking a sigh I leant against the trunk of the tree looking at the view around me.(After the marriage they moved to a new house.)I thought of all the things that happend to all felt like very bad nightmare but I know that is all the truth.

***************Flashback(2 months back)*************

_It has almost been one year after me and Annabeth started dating. After getting my memories back and completing the quest with the seven demigods now we were all relaxing._

_It has been almost two weeks and Annabeth seemed more distant. I wanted to talk to her about all this so I went searching for her. After searching for almost half and hour around the camp I couldn't find her._

_To wait for her and to relax a bit I thought of going to the is one of the favorite places where I can relax and forget all m worries and enjoy._

_I was walking towards one of my favorite spots on the beach when I saw a head of blonde hair. I smiled to my self. Annabeth was there. I was about to call to her when I saw she wasn't alone. When I walked a bit more I saw that she wasn't was making out with Will Solace an Apollo kid!_

_I felt anger rise inside girlfriend was making out with another guy! I felt hurt,pain..._

_"Annabeth!" , I shoulted aloud. I couldn't take it anymore._

_"SHIT!", I heard her say._

_"You were not supposed to find out this way! I was going to tell you in the evening and break up with you!",She said looking at me holding her hand with Will._

_"Anyways I think I don't need to come looking for you in the evening. Percy we are done!",She said before walking past me with Will._

_I couldn't take it any more. I broke down. I loved her so much,we went through so much together. That day I left the camp and came home. For two months I haven't gone back._

_From time to time I keep in touch with Nico and Thalia, who are very close to me._

***************End of Flash back****************

I know very well that I have to move on from all these. Glancing down at my watch it was almost 1:00pm. I haven't even realised how much time spend here. Standing up and brushing the grass from my pants I walked inside the house to have lunch and tell my mom I made up my mind.

The air smelled of pasta, something I always loved. I was sitting on the sofa looking at the TV. My mom was making dinner and Paul was upstairs in his office checking some papers. My mind was driffing through all the things that changed... About the camp,school,friends...

Tock..Tock... my train of thoughts were interupted by someone knocking on the window but it was more like tapping. I jumped from the sofa and walked to the window to see who was it?

It was a very beautiful owl. This puzzled me why would an owl tap on our window. Turning around to go again I was interupted by a tap. Looking closer to the owl I saw something was tied to it. I opened the window thinking someone was playing a joke on me.

As soo as the window opened the owl flew straight to the kitchen where my mom was cooking. I ran after the owl trying to understand what the hell was happening. To my horror my mom was reading a paper while with the other hand she was strocking the owl !.

**I know this sounds lame but tell me what you think of it... I will improve... Will Percy go back to the camp?**

**READ! REVIEW!**

**~Perceus 96~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am updating faster than I expected and if you guys want to read faster than this you can read this story on my wattpad account. It is:**

**XxXDelena_96XxX**

**Thanks for reviewing...**

**Here you go,**

**This is the second chapter...**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p><em>"Mom what are you reading?"<em>, I asked walking into the kitchen.

She snapped out of reading the paper.

_"Oh! mmm... call Paul for dinner I'll tell about this during the dinner",_ she said quickly folding the paper.

I hope it is not some other crazy thing to do with the gods. I reached Paul's door and knocked it._"Mom told dinner is ready!", _I shouted from the door.

_"Thank you Percy, I'll be there soon",_I heard Paul reply when I was almost halfway down the stairs. My mind was trying to figure out what the hell was going on!

* * *

><p>We were all now sitting around the kitchen table. I loved my mom's pasta so much. The only sound was the cutting of knives and the sound of forks and spoons hitting the plates. I looked around the kitchen to find that the owl wasn't anywhere to be seen.<p>

_"Mom where is the owl?", _I asked looking around the second time.

_"What owl?",_ Paul asked looking puzzled.

_"Mom got a letter from an owl"_, I told him hoping he won't freak out.

_"Does it have to do with anything with the Gods again?",_ He asked looking at my mom.(Ya, he knows about the Gods)

_"If it were Gods, they would have iris-messaged us"_, I told him. Trying to understand what is going on.

_"Mom you told me that you will tell us what is in the letter. And where did that owl go?",_ I asked mom when we all had finished our dinner.

_"Ya, I am telling you everything now. And the owl, I sent a reply with it ",_ she said leaning on her chair.

_"Ok, mom so who sent the letter?_"

_"It is from my aunt. And you know I don't have any aunt but I have an aunt and she is in England. And before all this I need to tell you something",_ she said looking at both me and Paul. We nodded and she continued.

"_Just like Gods and the Olympus, Wizards and Witches are real", _my mom said taking a deep breath.

_" WOW! Earlier Gods now Witches!"_,Paul who was quite all these time asked shocked.

_"Ya, now both of you let me finish the explanation then ask your questions," _she took another deep breath before continuing.

" _I come from a very famous Wizarding family. They are pure bloods because my both the parents are wizards. And I am the only daughter. I am the last of the "Reveals". That is supposed to be my surname but after my studies in England I moved to America and met your dad so I changed my surname to "Jackson"._

_" As I told the letter was from my aunt her name is Minerva Mcgonagall and she is now the Headmistress of the school I studied. It is called "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry". And she wants you to attend the sixth year and seventh year so you will know something about the wizarding world," _My mom finished.

Paul and me both looked at her in shock, then suprise and then again shock. So,that means I am a demigod, a wizard and a teenager!

_"WOW!",_ I said breaking the silence.

_" I know and the school starts in two weeks and I don't think you will be able to go to camp this time"_, my mom said giving me a sad smile. "_I am sorry sweetheart I should have told you before._"

_"It's okay mom, so this school is in England?" _, I asked looking at her with a smile.

_"Ya, I already replied that we are going there this Saturday so you can get your things for school and know a bit about England",_ She said.

_" Ohk"_, I said as a yawn escaped my mouth.

_" it is very late. Go to sleep we will discuss about this tomorrow morning", _mom said giving my hand a small squeeze.

_"Goodnight mom and Paul",_ I said as I made my way slowly to my room.

_"Goodnight", _I heard mom and Paul say as I dragged my self up the stairs leaving mom to explain to a confused Paul.

I jumped on to the soft,comfortable bed and let the sleep come to me.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter they will be leaving for Hogwarts...<strong>

**Does anyone of you know the portrait that for Slytherin common room? LIke, Fat Lady for Gryffindor.**

**Soo, what do you think? Please comment and tell me.**

** ~Perceus96~**


	3. Chapter 3

** **Hey guys!****

**I am updating faster than I expected and if you guys want to read faster than this you can read this story on my wattpad account. It is:**

**XxXDelena_96XxX**

**Thank you soo much for all your comments and votes! And I am soo happy many people like it!**

**So, here is the third chapter!**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

It has been one week since the news that I am a WIZARD. Crazy isn't it?How can someone be three things? Well I am.

My mom told me about many things about the wizarding world. Actually to tell the truth it sounded amazing. Like, how with a simple stick you can do things from cleaning your room to killing someone. I wish I knew about all this earlier because I really hate claening my room!

_"Percy are you ready? We are leaving in almost 2 hours!",_ my mom shouted from downstairs.

"_I am getting ready. And I have to iris- message the camp and tell Chiron that I am no comming_!", I shouted from my room.

_"Ya. honey... Hurry up!"_

I wish we are not using a plane because I don't want to get blasted by an angry Zues. I hope that my mom could do something with her stick that will make us be in England in seconds.

I started paking my things. I put the riptide in my pant pocket. I hope i want need it!

* * *

><p>*********************** Half hour left *********************************************************<p>

Standing in my bathroom I pulled out a drachma and tossed it into the rainbow and muttered,

"_O,Iris Goddess of the rainbow ,accept my offering. Show me Chiron, Camp half blood"_

After sometime I saw an image of Chiron, Mr.D and Annabeth playing the usual game.

_"Hello Chiron, Mr. D and Annabeth", _I said giving a smile and a wave.

_"Hello Percy",_ Chiron said looking at me and giving a smile.

_'Hi Seaweed brain! Are you coming to the camp?",_ Asked Annabeth smilling. Oh ya, we are still best friends beacuse after what happened we talked and made things clear.

_"What do you want Peter Johonson(SP?)?,"_asked an annoyed Mr.D without even looking at me.

_"I found that I am a wizard and now I have to go to England for two years to attend a school for wizards! crazy isn't it? So, I won't be able to come to camp"_

"_WOW! When you reach their iris- message me and show me about the architecture!,"_ Annabeth said her eyes lighting up.

_"Ya, sure!",_ I said smilling along with her.

_"Percy tell me about it!",_ Chiron asked who was quite for some time.

So, then I repeated everything my mother told me.

_"Percy, comefast we are leaving!",_ my mom shouted from below.

"_I think i have to go now! I'll iris- message you when I am in England_"

'Ya, sure! Bye Seaweed Brain! Gonna miss you", Annabeth said waving her hand.

_"Bye Percy! And Good Luck!",_ Chiron muttered with a smile before waving a hand through the message.

* * *

><p>*************************** Downstairs about to leave *******************************<p>

_"Bye Percy, hope you have a good time there",_ Paul said before shaking my hand. Paul is not coming with us because he has school work and stuff mainly beacuse he is the principle.

_"Sure Paul, I am going to miss you",_ I said giving him a smile.

_'Bye honey!,'_ my mom said before giving a kiss on Paul's cheek.

_"Bye Sally!",_ He said smilling.

_"So, mom are we flying? Beacuse i seriously don't feel like it! Can't you do somrthing with that stick of yours and make us appear in England?",_ I asked nervously.

My mom and step dad both laughed at me. _"No honey we are not flying and it has been a long time since I had used my wand so I don't think we will not be able use magic!',_ my mom said still smilling.

_"So, how are we going?",_ Somethings are very confusing. I hate it.

_"We are using floo powder!',_ she said taking a pot that i had never seen from the corner of the fireplace.

_"Ohk!",_ I said trying to rap my mind around this. Sometimes, I really wish I had a brain like Annabeth!.

"_Ok, honey you are going first. It's going to be very simple. You just have to throw a bit of the powder to the fire and tell "Headmistress office, Hogwarts" very clearly."_

I looked at the fireplace and there was no fire. And who will be crazy enough to use a fire in the middle of summer! When I was about to tell that there is no fire my mom waved her stick or wand whatever and somewards a fire started in the empty fireplace.

_"Mom I thought you forgot to use magic?",_ I said looking at her.

"_Oh! I remember small spells but not the bigger ones!",_ She asid smilling.

_'Headmistress office, Hogwarts",_ I muttered as I stepped into the fire when it turnd to a green colour.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**I will try to post soon... but i have my exams for damn three weeks!:(**

**I will try to post inbetween when ever I can...**

**Tell me what you think!**

**~Perceus96~**


	4. Chapter 4

****Hey guys!****

**I am updating faster than I expected and if you guys want to read faster than this you can read this story on my wattpad account. It is:**

**XxXDelena_96XxX**

**Hey guys I have to days till exam starts so I thought I should post another chapter...**

**I hope you guys like this chapter one as well...**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

After I stepped into the fireplace when my mum threw the weird powder the flames turned green. So, I stepped into the frieplace hoping I won't burn! And I muttered "Higwarts Headmistress Office", clearly as my mom told.

After some time my feet touched the ground. I looked around to see I was in a fireplace but not the one at our house. Slowly, I came out of the fireplace. I kept one hand in the pant pocket which had my riptide.

The room was weired. There were pictures hanging on the wall and inside the frames people moved, some were talking, some were sleeping and some were looking at me as if I dropped out of the sky. Ya, it wasn't much of a difference is it? dropping from the firepalce and sky sounds same right? The room had a table in the center, many other tables around with things on them.

Then I heard another thud behind me. I turned around to see my mom walk out of the fireplace looking at the pphotos and smilling at them. So, I guessed this is the Headmistress office. I wasn't supprised at all at the things around me. Ya, after realisisng you are a wizard and a demigod I think you won't be that supprised.

My mom smiled at the photos and said hello to most of them.

_"Hello Proffesor Dumbeldore!"_, my mom said smiling at a photo which was at the end of the line.

_"Hello Sally! You have changed a lot!",_ the photo of a man with a long beard and half moon spectecals smiled at my mom.

Behind me I heard something moving. I turned around to find a women with blonde hair and wearing black robes standing on the top of the flight of stairs. I remember when I came here there wabn't any doors. This was getting even creepier than the movies that I have watched about witches!

_"Hello Sally! You made it!", _I heard the women called out to my mom with a smile on her face. I could tell that it was very raer when she smiled.

_"OMG! Minerva! Thank you so much for connecting the floo system," _my mom smiled and greeted the lady with a hug. so, this was my mom's aunt and the headmistress of the school.

What sysetm? "_Oh! This is Perseus Jackson?", _she asked looking at me.

I smiled and shook her hand.

_"So, you told him everything?",_ Headmistress asked my mom as we were sitting infront of her table.

I was too busy admiring the moving photos, the trophies and many other wizardy stuff that reminded me of the attic of Camp- half blood.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my mom stand up from her chair and said good bye to her aunt.

I smiled and said goodbye as me and mom made our way out of the flight of steps that appeared.

The halways were clean and tidily kept. There were many other photo frames with people moving. Some of them were looking at me with smiles, some glared at me and some started whispering things when they saw me. Soon we reached a big panting with a dancer on it.

_"Password Please",_ the dancer stopped dancing and asked.

_"Respect_", my mom said.

Slowly the panting swung to the side reavling a room which was double the size of my room. In the centre of the room there were two sofas of a reddish brown colour along with a coffee table. The carpets on the floor matched the colours of the walls, courtains and the sofas. There was another fireplace without fire on it. There were two doors on both the sides and there was another towards the right along with two large windows directly opposite to the entrance. This place looked so amazing. My mother didn't look as amazed as me may be because she studied in this school.

_"Percy, we are staying in this room for sometime in this room until the school starts in one week,"_ my mom said turning her gaze on me.

_"Ya, mom. Are you going back?",_ I asked distracting myself from the amazing room.

_"I'll be staying here for sometime and I already talked to Paul about it. Now, it is almost 2:00PM we wll have to go for lunch. And your things are in that room", _mom said pointing to the left side door. "_I'll need to wash my hands then we can go for lunch together,_" mom said walking to the second door on the right side.

Waiting for my mom to return I made my way to the room that my mom told was mine. The walls were of a light sea blue colour. The curtains were of a darker blue along with the carpets. There was a queen bed on the center of the room with light sea blue colour bed covers. My bag pack was on one of the chairs in one corner. I smiled to myself looking at the room. Everything was of my favorite colour.

_"Percy, come on we are getting late for the lunch!"_, I heard my mom call.

My mom gave me a sweet smile and squeezed my arm as we left the panting of the dancer to have lunch.

This place felt like a second home to me. The moment I stepped into the castle I had the feeling that thia place was just like Camp- half blood to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is not very nice but I promise you I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Tell me what you think? plz :)<strong>

**~Perceus96~**


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey guys!****

**I am updating faster than I expected and if you guys want to read faster than this you can read this story on my wattpad account. It is:**

**XxXDelena_96XxX**

**Thank you all of you who ****reviewed for my last chapter it means a lot!:)**

**Forbidden Daughter of Artemis: I was planning on not forgiving her too but I that is just not Percy's nature. So, I kept them best friends:) **

**awesomedaughterofposeidon13: Thanx! I appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter too:) **

**Perse B.J : Thanx! I really really thank you for just saying that! It just made me soo happy! I know how it is hard when english isn't y**our first language because I went through the same thong:( Hope you love this chapter too... :)****

**Hope you like it...Ya, that's what I always say. But, I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

It has been two days since we came here. I liked the quitness of the castle. There is a lake outside on the castle gronds with a giant squid in it. This place is quite interesting! I thought to myself as I sat looking out of the window. It was almost noon and I could feel the sun rays falling through the window.

_"Percy, I think you should get ready. We are going to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies for the school year_**"**, my entered from the painting. I think she went to talk to Professor McGonagall.

_'Yes,mom!"_,I said looking from the window to her.

* * *

><p>*************************** A visit to Gringotts****************************************************<p>

We were now walking through a crowded alley. It was full of people who all were wizards or witches. Me and mom slowely walked a bit farther and stopped in front of a snowy white building that towers over all neighbouring slowely made our way up to a set of bronze doors and then silver ones before entering the lobby. The main floor was paved with marble and has long counters stretching along its length. This place looked so beautiful.

_"Mom where are we?"_

_"This is Gringotts Wizarding Bank, this is the place where wizards and witches keep their money and other valuables", _my mom said walking up infront of a goblin who was seated.

I could almost imagine Annabeth's face after seeing the architecture. Even by seeing the architecture of my room through an iris-message she was totally absorbed by the architecture.

After some talking between my mother and the goblin, we followed the goblin inside the bank. After going on and on we stopped infront of a vault. The goblin took a small golden key and he opend the vault.

All I could think was "WOW!"my mind was blank. I didn't know my mom was this rich and why was she suffering in New York when she has a vault full of gold coins. She took some coins and put it in a small pouch before the goblin closed and locked the vault.

* * *

><p>******************************* Diagon Alley *************************************<p>

After coming out of the bank, we started walking towards the shops on both the sides of the road. My mom showed me many interesting mgic things selling in shops.

_"Mom if you are that wealthy why are you living in New York like that?_", i asked my mom totaly confused.

_"You will understand when time comes", _she said as we reach a shop. I hate it when elders say "you will know when time comes" it always means something bad is happening.

We stopped in front of a shop named _"Flourish & Blotts"._

Giving a frustated sigh I entered the shop with my was a book shop. Everywhere you turn it is full of books. It was empty compared to other shops in the alley. I could see my mom talking with the shop owner.

After ten minutes of getting stuck in the dusty book shop we came out with a load of books for my sixth year_. "This is going to be a very scary year!"_,I thought to myself.

After walking some more we stopped infront of a very lonely shop in the corner.

_"What is this place mom?",_ I asked trying to find out what are we going to do.

_"This is Olivanders. We are here to buy you a wand." _my mom said smiling.

Then I saw the sign which not very hard for me to read as other english words. May be because we are in a plce full of witches,I thought to myself.

_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_

Soon we were insde the small, shabby shop. There were countless narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

_"Hello sally!"_, we heard a man say from behind a pile of boxes.

_"Hello Olivander!", _said my mom smiling.

A pale-eyed, white-haired man came out from behind the pile of boxes.

_" I am looking for a wand for my son", _My mom said smiling as if she was proud of me.

He looked at me for a sometime and walked back to another pile. He smiled and pulled out a box with dust everywhere on it.

He kept the box on the table and gave me a wand. It was 9" long and had a pattern curved on its brown surface.

_"Give it a small move", _he said giving me the wand. Slowly taking the wand in my hand I gave it a move. Well, you can guess when I get a wand right? Lucky, the whole shop didn't blow up!

_"Give this a try," _he said giving me another one. I moved it and the neat pile of paper that was on the table infront of me flew everyehere. Scred that I will anything more I slowly kept the wand on his table and gave a nervous smile.

I could see my mom looking out of the window as if nothng happend. I think this was a normal thing too.

When I looked back I could see holding a box and staring at me as if he has seen a ghost. He slowly walked to me and gave me another wand out of the box.

_'You should try this,_" Without knowing what to do I took the wand and held it and gave a small wave nothing blasted thi time.

I closely examined the wand it was of a darker than the earlier two. This one easily fitted in my and when I held it I could feel power surge through me.

_"Ah! Sally I think the boy found his wand"_, my mom looked back from the window with a smile on her face.

_"THank you Olivander,"_ she said coming to us.

_"Your welcome, always remember that the wand chooses it's owner!"_, he said packing my wand in it's box.

_"It's 11 and half inches long and single phoenix feather,_" he said as we were leaving the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the chapter and what do you think?<strong>

**Please review! **

**:)**

** ~Perceus96~**


	6. Chapter 6

****Hey guys!****

**I am updating faster than I expected and if you guys want to read faster than this you can read this story on my wattpad account. It is:**

**XxXDelena_96XxX**

**Thank you all of you who ****reviewed for my last chapter it means a lot!:)**

**TsukiyoTenshi: Thanx for always reviewing for my chapters!:) I really forgot about the wood I'll tell about it in the future chapters:)**

**sweetpea3396: Thanx! :) Just go and type "Percy Jackson in Hogwarts" and you will get it!:)**

** I hope you find it:)**

**ThePersonWhoEatsMuffins: Thanks! I am happy you found it!:) BTW: I like your display name :P**

**LilyLunaJackson1998: Thanx soo much for reviewing:) I really have to think about it because in the plot I didn't add someone from CHB... But I'll see if I can:)**

**PerseB.J: Thanx for reviewing again:) English isn't my mother tongue :) I am from Sri Lanka but I live in Malaysia. My mother tongue is Sinhaha... I sucked at English first but now I am okay:) I speak Sinhala, English and Hindi(I was in India for 2 years! Believe me it was like hell!) **

**Hope you like it...Ya, that's what I always say. But, I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

After buying me a wand we went to "_Madam Malkins Robes for all occations"._

Inside the shop we went throgh different robes and other school uniforms. At last getting my clothes we made our way again down the Diagon Alley.

Then we buyed a new owl for me. It was of pure white and it didn't even have any other colour on looked beautiful. For a few hours we went through many shops and had our lunch in a small cafe.

After that we came back to the castle. My mom thought me some spell with my new wand. Like, how to make something fly, clean my room, turn things into stones and some more. And I still studied Greek and Latin with Annabeth through iris- messeges.

That night again we had dinner in the great hall with all the teachers.

* * *

><p>****************************** The day the school starts****************************<p>

I woke up when the sun light was pouring down my face through the near by window making it immpossible to sleep anymore. It was 9:00 AM. I slowley made my way to the common room to see my mom sitting and reading a newspaper wit people moving on it. Just like the potraits around the castle and the posters I saw in Diagon Valley.

_"Daily Prophet", _it read on the first page. I wasn't suprised when I could read without truble because I could read the books we got from Diagon Valley two days ago.

_"Good Morning Mom!",_ as I made my way towards her walking to the bathroom.

_"Morning Darling!",_ she said looking up from er newspaper."I will call an house elf to bring the breakfast because by now the breakfast in the Great hall is over,"

_"Sure mom. I will take a bath",_ I said as I opend the bathroom door.

After spending almost fifteen minutes taking a warm, hot water bath I was sitting with my mom around one of the tables in the common room enjoying a very tastey breakfast. Hogwarts food is very nice.

_"You know right today the school is starting. And you will be sorted into one of the four houses"_, my mom said as she sat infront of me.

_"What are the names of the houses?"_, I asked taking a bite from my blue waffle.

_"They are named after the four founders of Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclow,"_ my mom said smilling.

_"Which house were you in mom?"_

_"Gryffindor, one of the best houses, but most of my family were in Slytherin,_"she told me.

"_Oh! So, which house do you think I will be in?"_

_"I think Gryffindor, because it mostly describes you"_, she said smilling.

_'I hope I will be in Gryffindor",_ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

The war got over by the end of last month and we got one month holiday beacuse Hogwartss needed to be constructed and many people lost their lives. Now, the month of holidays are ending and today evening we have to leave for Hogwarts.

_"Morning Everyone!", _I said as I made my way down the steps of the Borrow. My parents had to go in a very important buisness trip so, I came to live my last week with the Weasly family.

_"Hello Mione"_, Harry said smilling.

_"Morning Hermione",_ Ron said with his mouthfull of food. And it didn't soud like a "Goodmorning" at all.

Every one muttered "_Hellos and Mornings_". Soon the breakfast was over and everyone was in their rooms packing. With a simple spell all my belongings were inside the trunk packed. I grabbed te potions book for year 6 and went through the parts we were supposed to do in this term.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

Soon, we were all standing on the platform 9 3/4. It felt nice to be back. I could see excited first years talking about the houses they want to be.

_"Bye Hermione!'_, I was dragged out of admiring the scene by the voice of Mr. Weasly.

_"Bye Mr. Weasly! Thank you for keeping me for a week",_ I said giving him a smile.

_"Bye Mrs. Weasly ! I am going to miss you!"_, I said returning her hug. She was like a mother to me.

_"Bye Mione! Have a nice school year. I am going to miss you too"_, she said squeezing my hand before turning to talk to Harry.

I waved to Draco who was standing next to the Hogwarts Express. He smiled and waved back to me.

* * *

><p>Finding an empty compartment at last we sat down. Ginny sat next to me and Ron and Harry sat on the seat opposite to us. Soon, the guys were talking about Quinddich (SP?), Ginny opend a witch magazine and I started reading a muggle book that I got in the holidays.<p>

After aroud 30 minutes the compartment door opend. We all looked upto see Draco Malfoy. He was smilling at us not the stupid smirk but a genuine smile.

_"Hello Guys!_", he said waving.

_"Hey Draco"_, me and Ginny said smilling.

_"Hey Dude"_, Harry said making space for him to sit down. Ron gave a nod.

Soon, the gguys were talking about quinddich again. Draco changed after the war. At the end he helped the light side along with his mom. Lucius Malfoy is now in Azkaban and Narcissa Malfoy was now living in the Malfoy Manor happily. Draco is quite nice and fun to hang out when you get to know him. We even visited the Malfoy Manor. We all started calling each other buy our first names and he no longer called us Mudblood, Potty head or traiter. We all got along well with him except for Ron who still didn't seem to trust him.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the chapter and what do you think?<strong>

**Please review! **

**:)**

** ~Perceus96~**


	7. Chapter 7

****Hey guys!****

****I am so sorry of updati ng this late:(****

**If you guys want to read faster than this you can read this story on my wattpad account. It is:**

**XxXDelena_96XxX**

**Thank you all of you who ****reviewed for my last chapter it means a lot!:)**

** H****ope you like it...Ya, that's what I always say. But, I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

It was almost time for us to get changed into our , I closed the book I was reading and told everyone that we should probably get changed.

Soon, we all sat back in the compartment after getting changed.

"Do guys know that we are getting a new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher?", I asked when we were settled back.

'Yup, it was in the letter they sent", Draco said from his place next to Harry.

"And we are also getting a new additional subject which is compulsory", Ginny said.

"Ya, it is about Greek gods and stuff! I am going to enjoy it!", I said smilling.

"Ya,obviously you are going to enjoy it!", Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I hope the new DADA teacher is not like Umbridge!", Harry said for the first time ignoring Ron's comment.

We all hoped hated her." I really hope the new teacher is nice", I thought to myself. I know we all thought the same thing.

Suddenly the train came to a stop telling that we have reached our destination. Slowly we all stood up and made our way out of the compartment. Letting the excited first years get out first atlast we made our way out of the train.

Most of the sixth years gave Draco odd looks. But he continued talking with Harry about when they will go to Hongsmade next week.

Telling "Hellos" to Hagrid we made our way to carriages which were pulled by creatures called Thestrals who are invisible to many of the students. but now they are visible to most of us because we have seen enough death during the war.

We all sat in the same carriage. I sat next to Ginny and Luna who joined us just now and opposite to us were Ron and then in the middle was Harry and on the other corner was Draco.

Luna and Ginny were talking about some witch magezine while the boys were chatting about something. I looked at the castle now visible. It looked more inviting than earlier and much less darker.

Soon, we stopped infront of the castle gates. We all made our way through the magical boundaries of the school. I felt that this year is going to be so much fun.

We all made our way to the Great Hall. Draco says his "Good Byes" and went his way to the Slytherin table while we made our way to Gryffindor table. Draco still got odd looks. Speacially from Slytherins because they thought of him as a traiter because he changed the sides and helped us in the final battle.

Four of us sat at our usual place in the Gryffindor table. It felt nice to be back in Hogwarts which is like my second home. I saw many first standing in their corner and discussing in which house they wanted to be in. I smiled to remembering my self standing their in my first year. I was taken out of my thoughts by Proffesor McGonagall's voice. She was giving the welcoming speech which was usually given by Proffesor Dumboldore. I missed his twinkling eyes that held many mystories.

"I would like you to inroduce you to your new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher", she said looking at everyone from the teacher's table.

For the first time from entering the Great Hall I took one good look at the teacher's table. Snape was sitting at his usual place glaring at all the students which wasn't unusual. Towards the corner of the table sat a pretty women who looked like she is in her forties with a smile on her face. She had a twinkle in her eyes. Next to her was a boy. He had jet black messy hair, and sea green eyes which had a twinkle in them. He had high cheekbones and he looked handsome. He was wearing the school robes but without a tie. So, that means he doesn't have a house yet.

"Please welcome your new Defence Against Dark Arts as well as Greek Mythology teacher, Proffesor Jackson", she said now smilling.

The women sitting next to the boy stood up with a smile on her face and her twinkling eyes.I' am going to love DADA this year I thought to myself.

She spoke when the appolouse stopped.

"Hello Everyone, I am Proffesor Jackson and I look forward to have fun with you all this year", she said before sitting down.

"It's gonna be fun", Harry said happily. We all smiled.

Soon, Profesor McGonagall brought the sorting hat with it's stool. Now, all the first years looked excited. The sorting hat sang the new song. We all clapped and waited to see who are the new Gryffindors are. Then Professor McGonagall startes calling names from a list she was holding,

"OLSEN,ALICE"

"HUFFLEPUFF",the hat said after sometime.

"RIGHT,BEN"

"RAVENCLAW"

"BENNET,HANNA"

"GRYFFINDOR", we all clapped. She came and sat at the end of the table.

"CAROL,JULIA"

"SLYTHERIN",the Slytherine table clapped as she took her seat.

After the sorting I was feeling hungry and I could see Ron staring at the plate waiting for food to all expected Professor McGonagall to flick her finger and say enjoy the food. But, it never happend. Instead she looked at us again and started speaking.

"The sorting of the first years are over and I would like to introduce a new student for sixth years",she said smiling.

We all looked up puzzeled.

"Please welcome Perseus Jackson. He staid in America for all these years with his mother. So, I thought it would be nice for him to join us",she said. The handsome guy who was sitting next to Professor Jackson stood up looking a bit nervous but excited.

"No wonder they look similar",Ginny muttered quitly next to . how I didn't notice this earlier they look a bit similar.

He walked and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. I could see the hat wispering something and the guy shaking his head. This is taking a long time. This brought me a memory from the past. That was when Harry was getting sorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I was sitting next to my on the head table. Soon, the students made their way into the hall. Stoodets with different colours of ties sat on four tables. I felt excited and nervous at the same time.

I heard Professor McGonagall say that my mo was going to teach. I quickly looked at my mom puzzleled. She mouthed something like "tell you later".

Soon, a talking hat sorted the students into different houses. I was feeling hungry. After sometime my name was called. I slowley stood up feeling nervous. I hated being center of attention. I slowly walked and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head giving me a small smile.

Then I felt the hat whispering to me. It felt weird.

"mm... another one", the hat said.

Now this was puzzeling. I had the feeling something bad was coming. 'But yeah I feel that all the time",a part of my mind said. I shook all thoughts from my mind.

"Familiy line of Slytherin", the hat muttered again.

"Can you put me in Gryffindor", I said slowly.

"Mother is a Gryffindor", the hat said again in my ear ignoring what I just said."Have qualities of all the houses but I know which house to put you".

Then loudly for everyone to hear the hat said...

"SLYTHERN!"

I wanted to be in Gryffindor. I heard a gasp next to me. I turned to see Professor McGongall with a shaken look on her face but soon she covered it up with a smile.

I looked at my mom. She too looked a bit shaken. When she saw me she gave me a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. I hated being in the dark. " I am going to talk to her after dinner", I thought as I made my way to the Slytherin table. People were clapping but I was thinking about what just happend!

**Hey Guy! Didn't expect this right?**

**You guys are hating me I know because he has many qualities that of Gryffindor. But you will come to know why I put him in Slytherin.**

**And ya Snape ia alive so is Fred Weasly. I was thinking of keeping Dumboldore alive but I thought not to. Forgive me for that :)**

**Plz... Read and Rate:) I want to know what you think!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the chapter and what do you think?<strong>

**Please review! **

**:)**

**~Perceus96~**


	8. Chapter 8

****Hey guys!****

****I am so sorry of updating this late:(****

**If you guys want to read faster than this you can read this story on my wattpad account. It is:**

**XxXDelena_96XxX**

**Thank you all of you who ****reviewed for my last chapter it means a lot!:)**

** H****ope you like it...Ya, that's what I always say. But, I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I walked awkwardly and sat at the end of the Slytherin table. I sat next to a guy who looked around my age,he had blonde hair and looked well build I couldn't see his eyes. He was looking down at his food paying no attention to what ever was going around him. He looked up at me when I sat down. He had grey blue eyes and his face was expression less.

_"Hi! I am Percy"_, I said giving him a smile.

_"Draco",_ he said looking back at his food again.

I started eating bits from my food. It felt weird that my school was starting tomorrow. I looked around me. Everyone was talking to each other excitedly. Feeling lonely all of a sudden I started finishing my food.

The food vanished and Professor McGonagall gave one last speech and told us that we won't be having classes for this week because some of the castle is still to be completed from the damage.

After that everyone started leaving the Great Hall. I felt left out. So, I started following the Slytherins. I was walking slowly. Soon, the Great Hall was empty. In front of me was the guy who called himself "Draco". I gave a pat on his shoulder and he turned around facing me.

_"Um... Can you show me where the slytherin rooms are? I don't know the castle much since I am new"_, I said giving a small smile. Now, the hallway was almost empty.

_"Hey Draco!_", he was about to say something but was cut off by a girl's voice.

_"Hey Hermione"_, he said smiling at someone behind me.

I turned around to see a girl and two boys walking towards us.

_"Hello! I am Hermione Granger, Gryffindor"_, she said pointing her hand at me.

_"Hi! I am Percy Jackson, Slytherin",_ I said smiling. She had long brown curly hair and Cinnamon eyes. She was quite tall. I came to the conclusion that she is pretty.

_"I am Harry and this is Ron"_, said the guy next to her pointing hid hand at the red haired guy.

_"Hi!", I said to bot_h guys. The guy who called himself Harry had messy black hair like me and light green eyes. I wondered if he was one of my brothers.

We were all walking together towards our common rooms as my mother called them earlier. The guys were talking about something called Quandditch. And Hermione was also adding some points in the middle. I quietly walked next to them admiring the portraits and the architecture of the castle quietly.

_"You are quite opposite of Slytherins",_ Hermione said suddenly. We all stopped and looked at her. I gave her a puzzled look. What was that supposed to mean? I was about to ask this but Harry beat me to it.

_"I mean I have know you for less than ten minutes now and I can tell you are quite different from a Slytherin"_, she said looking at me.

_"I don't get it"_, I said frowning. The guys looked at her too.

_"Like you are kind, friendly and nice",_ she said smiling.

_"Oh! But you don't know me much_", I told her.

_"I know, but I am good at reading most people", _she said.

_"Thanks! My mom was a Gryffindor",_ I said looking at them hoping they knew somrthing about the earlier incident. But it looked like they were in the same boat too.

_" So, does that mean your Dad is a Slytherin?_", Draco asked for the first time.

_"I don't know, because I don't know my dad much"_, I told them. My mom had told me to tell everyone this because later she is going to tell everyone about the Gods.

After that everything was pretty quite. Soon we reached the dungeons. My mom told me that the Slytherin rooms were in Dungeons. Harry, Hermione and Ron said "Good Night" and left for Gryffindor tower.

We were standing in front of a stretch of wall in the dungeons. I would have laughed earlier but after all the magic and god stuff I have came to believe I didn't.

"Phoenix", Draco muttered to the wall. Slowly the bricks of the dungeon moved and made a pathway enough for us to go. I followed after Draco. This was weird.

Soon we were standing in a common room with colours silver and green. It was a bit cold but the common room was very welcoming. This room was just like the room me and my mom shared but this was far more bigger than that. It was almost empty for a small group of girls giggling in one corner and for a group of excited first years.

_" I will show you the dorm",_ Draco told me.

_"Ya sure'_, I said following him up a flight of stairs. I have got to admit everywhere I see in this castle is full of stairs.

He explained me how one side is the boys dorm and the other side is the girls dorm. After walking for sometimes we entered our room. It was a dark except for the little light that came from the doorway. I could make out four beds with top bunk each. Which means eight people are can live in one room. Everyone was sleeping I could hear some people snoring. It was almost 10:00PM.

_"WOW! This is going to be so much fun",_ I thought to myself sarcastically as I sat on a bunk below that was supposed to be mine. It was closer to the wall and my things were on one side. He sat on the bed opposite to mine.

I could tell Draco was tired because he was yawning. He went to the bathroom and took a bath while I sat on my bed and started replaying all the crazy things that happened in my life. Soon, I was yawning my self. I got up and went to the bathroom. Draco was not there which means he went to sleep while I was dreaming. You can't call it dreaming because it is so horrible to be dreams. You could say I was replaying the nightmare of two of my relatives trying to kill me. One being my Grand father.

After another warm bath I went and dropped on the bed. Soon I was asleep without dreams for another time. Lucky for the demigod dreams haven't come after for me for a while. May be because of the magic stuff.

**Hermione's POV**

I fell asleep very fast because of all the tiredness yesterday. After a long time I had a nice sleep without the nightmares of the war. I woke up in the morning by hearing Parvati, Lavender talking and giggling loudly. Slowly, rubbing the sleep off my eyes I sat on my bed. My bed was an upper bunk and it is the one closest to the window. The curtains were open and the sun light hit my face straight making me want to hex who ever opened them.

I sat next to Lavender on her bed. We still had time for breakfast because we didn't have classes this week.

_"What are you guys talking about?",_ I asked sleepily.

_"Oh! We are talking about the new guy",_ Parvati said still giggling.

_'What about him?"_, I asked remembering yesterdays talk. i seriously shouldn't have told him that! I made and idiot out of my self! WAIT... Hermione when did you start thinking about what others thought of you?

_"-cute", _Lavender was still talking. I missed half of the things but it didn't take me much time to figure out what she was talking about.

I left them to continue their chatter. I walked into the bathroom and planned to take a warm bath so that all the crazy thoughts will leave my mind.

After spending almost an half and hour in the bathroom having a warm bath I walked out of the bathroom feeling fresh than ever. The room was empty except for me. I quickly got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. We could wear muggle clothes because we don't have any classes.

I walked into the Great Hall to see most of the students there. Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor tabled laughing at something Ron did. Draco and Percy were talking about something in the Slytherin table. Draco was lucky that he found a friend to talk to because of what happened in the war he is ignored by most of the Slytherins.

On the teachers table Professor McGonagall and Professor Jackson were talking about something. This made me think about what happened yesterday.I was sure I saw a look of sadness and shock on both of their faces when Percy was sorted into Slytherin but the quickly hid it with a smile. May be my mind was playing tricks with me.

I sat next to Ginny in the Gryffindor table and I am back at my second home for the year. I felt happy. And I had the feeling that this year is going to be an exiting one!

* * *

><p><strong>Be kind and click the the review button and tell me what you think :):)<strong>

**I will try to post soon :):)**

**~Perceus96~**


	9. Chapter 9

****Hey guys!****

****I am so sorry of updating this late:(****

**If you guys want to read faster than this you can read this story on my wattpad account. It is:**

**XxXDelena_96XxX**

**Thank you all of you who ****reviewed for my last chapter it means a lot!:)**

** H****ope you like it...Ya, that's what I always say. But, I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

The hallway was dark and felt cold as if it was full of evil. The moon was shining outside but the light didn't reach the hallway as if it was covered with a black coat.

I walked slowly trying my best not to make any noise. On the other end was a room. I moved closer to the door. It was half open. I could hear people talking inside but I couldn't understand anything. I peeked inside the room. It wasn't dark like the hallway. The moonlight was pouring through the glass. I could make out shapes of people inside. The room was colder than the hallway and I could tell the source of the evil was inside the room. The fireplace was empty. A comfertable,cusion chair sat on the center with a coffe table in front. The walls were full of books. It looked like a library but lonely.

Someone was sitting on the chair. two people were standing on both the sides. They were addressing the man.

I walked slowly through the door. They didn't seem to notice or hear me. I stood farway from them possible. They seem to act as if I was invisible. Now, I could make out some words... Azkaban..., Lord... Escape...

I was feeling totally confused. I moved towards the front of the room and stood next to the fireplace. The moonlight staight away fell on the person sitting on the chair. I looked at the person sitting on the chair. He was wearing black robes( a wizard I came to the conclusion), his hands were bony as if he was locked up in a room without food for a eyes slowly moved from his robes, hands to his face. He looked scary. His look made Kornos look like a baby boy. He was looking down. I couldn't see his eyes but his head was bold.

Suddenly, he spoke.

_"We have company"_, It was a voice that sent chills down my spine.

He looked up and looked straight where I was standing. He looked even more scary now. His eyes...

They were...

RED!

I woke up with a start. I looked around my surroundings. I was on my bed in Slytherin boys dorm. I gave a sigh of relief. My forehead was wet from sweat. Everyone was asleep. Outside was dark. I could make out from the only window in the room.

"Lumos", I muttered holding me wand tightly. The tip of the wand gave a small blue light enough for me too see where I was going. I held the wand closer to the alarm clock that my mom gave me.

It was 6:00AM. I knew I couldn't sleep anymore. I slwly made my way to the bathroom with my clothes. We can wear whatever we want till the school starts.

I let the bubbles fill up. I stared at my self in the mirror. My hair was messed up and my eyes looked tierd. The best is a warm bath. Water alway gave me strength being the son of poseidon. I sat inside the bath tub. My mind wonderd to the last three days. I made friends with many people. My closest friends were Draco and Hermione. Harry and Ron were a bit uncomfertable about me. I wonder why. I didn't have any dreams till today. I think the demigod side is kicking in again. I closed my eyes hoping to forget all the crazy dreams for awhile.

I sat on the sofa in the common room. It was a bit cold but comfertable. No one was awake yet. I still hadn't told any of my friends about the gods. I planned to go talk to my mother about telling them today because they told me about their lives, Like about this guy called Voldermort who wanted to kill everyone and rule the world, He reminded me of Kornos. I think it is fare for me to tell them about my secrets too.

I went to talk to my mom the day after the sorting to find out why I was in Slytherin and why they reacted like that. She told I was in Slytherin may be because of the family blood and for the second question she told "You will know in time, honey".

I was snapped out of my thoughts by people coming down the stairs. Girls were talking and giggling as usual. The boys were walking quickly muttering how hungry they were.

_"Morning",_ Draco said taking a seat next to me on the sofa.

_"Morning Draco"_, I said smilling. He was one of the only Slytherin's I am comfertable with. Many Slytherins talked to me because my mom was a teacher and many didn't talk because i hand out with Draco and the Gryffindors.

_"Lets got to breakfast"_, he said getting up. The common room was almost empty.

We walked to Great Hall and sat in one corner of the Slytherin table. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor table talking with Ginny and Neville. They waved to me and Draco smilling. Today we planned to meet in the library and they are going to teach me a bit more of magic.

Soon the owls came with letters. As usual me and Draco didn't have any mail except for th copy of "_"The Daily Prophet "_ for Draco.

_"Hey Percy and Draco",_ Hermione said giving me and Draco a hug each. We were outside the Great Hall. Harry and Ron wasn't there because they were spending their day with their girlfriends. So, we three were together.

We were slowly walking towards the library. The castle looked interesting in the sunlight. The walls were shinhig because of the reflection. We were about to climb a flight of staire whrn I saw my mother walk towards the Headmistress Office.

"_Hey guys! I will catch up with you later. I need to talk to my mom"_, I said pointing at where my mom was slowly walking.

_"Ya, sure"_, Hermione said giving me a smile.

_"See you in the library", _Draco said gicing a pat on my shoulder.

_"Hey mom"_, I called out to my mom as I caught up with her.

_"Morning Perce",_ she said giving me a hug.

_"Mom I think i should tell my friends about the gods"_

_"I know Percy but I think you should wait till I teach my first class", _she said giving me a sad smile.

_"I know mom but they tell me everything"_

_"I know how you feel but wait for two more days. I am on my way to get my teaching timetable_", she said giving me a another hug.

_'I'll try", _I said before making my way towards the library. I can't wait to tell them the truth and get it over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Be kind and click the the review button and tell me what you think :):)<strong>

**I will try to post soon :):)**

**~Perceus96~**


	10. Chapter 10

** funni neko : Thanx a lot!=] Hope you like this chapter too...**

* * *

><p><strong> Reading-is-4-life: Here you go=] hope you enjoy it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> eternal protector of pancakes: I love your profile name=] *I love pancakes* Here is the chapter...Enjoy it!=]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> MoonWatersLight: Glad you like it!=] I will try my best!=]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Guest: Upload is here...Nope he won't! =[ But he will tell them later!=]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> greek owl: Thanx for encouragement!=] Sorry for keeping you waiting! Enjoy=]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> BigThreeRock (Guest): I am happy you love it!=] Enjoy this chapter!=]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> ejedenawe: I will see what I can do... Thanx for the review=]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> we-all-wish-for-a-little-magic: Here comes your wish true!=] Hope you like it!=]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Poseidon's Unclaimed Daughter: Thanx!=] Hope you like this chapter=]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Guest : I told in the beginning of the story that the time period will be changed... And you will find why he was sorted to Slytherin soon enough...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Annabeth Brady: Thanx=] English isn't my first language so it is a bit hard... I will try my best next time...=]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

Draco and I both were now sitting in one of the tables in the library. The library was almost empty except for one or two people who were getting ready for the classes. Draco still got the dirty looks from the Slytherin for being _the traitor_ but he moved them aside. We came to library today for teaching Percy some more of magic before the lessons started.

Now, we were waiting for him because he went talk to his mom about something important. Harry and Ron couldn't come with us because they were having dates with their girlfriends. We sat on one of the empty tables. Draco took out his potions book and started going through I pulled out my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and started reading it. It was one of my favorite books.

I was in the middle of the fifth page when Percy came. He gave me his cute smile which always made my heart ru a mile.

_"Hey Guys",_ he said pulling out the chair next to me. Draco muttered a _'Hey_' without looking up no wonder potions is his favorite subject.

_"Hi Percy!, Draco loves potions so much",_ I said giving a glare towards Draco.

_"It's okay",_ he said laughing.

_"Okay I am teaching you charms now", _pulling out now.

_"Yes Ma'm",_ he said with a serious tone which made me laugh.

Time went flying and soon it was time for lunch. Teaching Percy was fun. He made jokes in the middle and he was also a fast learner.

We had to pull Draco from his chair to take him for lunch.

_"I didn't know you love potions that much", _I told Draco when we were all walking for lunch. Percy laughed while Draco gave me a glare.

We separated to our respective tables. Harry and Ron were already there along with Ginny. Ginny told me about how their date went and I told about how my day went. Dinner too quickly passed.

I was sitting on the sofa of my common room reading _Hogwarts:A History_ while Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess which Harry was obviously losing.

I started thinking about the coming classes. Our classes were starting in one more day and I felt happy about the starting. But, I had this feeling something dangerous and dark was going to happen. I shook that thought away as Ron's stomach growled telling he was hungry.

Harry and I both laughed at this. It was funny how we three knew each other for six years and still laugh at each others crazy things.

Three of us made our way towards the Great Hall. We saw Percy and Draco sitting in their usual corner on the Slytherin table. I could see Pansy trying her best to grab Percy's attention but he seem to br buried in the talk he was having with Draco. I had to laugh to my self. Earlier she was after Draco now Percy. Seriously.

"Mione what are you laughing at?', Harry asked noticing my laughing.

I pointed at the Slytherin table where they were sitting. Ron and Harry both started laughing too. I don't know what is so funny about it but I couldn't stop laughing. After stopping our laughter we finished our dinner. Outside the Great Hall we said bye to our Slytherin friends and made our way to the Gryffindor tower.

Saying _"Good Night"_ to the boys me and Ginny both went to our dorms. I went and sat on my bed. Others were awake. I could hear Lavender and Parvati giggling in the corner. Without even listening their conversation I knew they were talking about Percy. I changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed for sweet sleep to come.

**Percy's POV**

The morning passed quickly with Draco, Hermione and I studying in the library. Studying with Hermione is actually quite fun. I loved her laugh it was nice to hear. And I found out that Draco likes potions so much.

In the evening me and Draco both went to the Quidditch court where he practised and asked me if I wanted to join. I was almost about to say yes when I realised Zeus might blast me into pieces. So, I had to lie to Draco telling that I was scared of heights. I didn't like lieing to them but I have to wait for one more days to tell them the truth. I sat down on the grass and watched them practise. They were practising for a game against Hufflepuff next weekend. Draco was the new caption and the seeker so he wanted them to win. So, he is making the team practise till they fall unconscious.

Again time flew pretty fast. We had dinner in the Great Hall as usual. I was now sitting on my bed trying not to fall asleep because I don't want to see that creepy cat-like eyes again. I wanted tell someone about these dreams very badly but I don't know who. At last I made up mind. I am going to tell my mom next time we meet.

My eyelids felt heavy. Feeling defeated I fell asleep. I really hoped that I won't see any crazy dreams again. But I was wrong as usual.

As soon as my eyes close another dream attacked me.

_It was the same hallway. It felt same as last time. Cold,dangerous and evil. Knowing the way I opened the same door at the end of the hallway. The same furniture was there. This time the voices were clearer than last time. _

_"We are still planning the attack My Lord", a women's voice said. She was standing to the man's right side and like the last time the moon light didn't reach anyone's face._

_"Plan it quickly and in a week some new followers are joining! Then the attack will be easy", the man on the chair said with an evil which made Korno's voice sound like a child's._

"_Yes, my Lord", the mad standing on the left side said, and with that the scene changed. _

_I was standing in a room. On the wall hung a portrait. It was big but not quite. The room was empty but a lamp was on giving light. I took small steps and reached the portrait it was full of lines like ones you see in floor charts we make in science classes in muggle schools. _

_I took a close look at it. It was a family tree. It had many names. All of them magical. I was just making out the top name..._

_"Percy get up you are late for breakfast!",_ Draco's voice reaching my ears and he was shaking me.

_"What time is it?", _I asked opening my sleepy eyes.

_"It's almost ten in the morning and it is a lucky thing that today is Sunday",_

_"Oh! Shit! I slept that long", _I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to change. I quickly changed into a shirt and pants that were lying on the top of my trunk.

Soon, Draco and I were running towards the Great Hall like to crazy people. The Great Hall was almost empty except for Hermione who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. It looked like she didn't have a very good sleep. We waved to her. She gave us a small wave.

We gulped down the breakfast as fast as possible before the food vanishes.

After the breakfast Draco went to the Slytherin common room while I went in search of my mom.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to upload next chapter soon=] <strong>

**I wrote a new story for Harry Potter=] Hope you guys can check it out!=]**

**And don't forget to Review!=]**

**Love,**

**Perceus96**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally I was able to upload :)**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter :) This will a bit confusing but I really hope it is okay!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own any one of the amazing people from Percy Jackson and Harry Potter! *sniff*<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everything will be okay in the end. <strong>_

_**If it is not okay,it is not the end.**_

_**~Unknown**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning flew like a rocket. I visited my mom and told her about the dreams. I didn't tell her about the family tree much because I couldn't read any names. After hearing about my dreams he said something about "He is dead". But that didn't make any sense. I asked her who was that and she said she need to talk to Professor McGonagall.<p>

I hated having dreams and being clueless. I really didn't want to deal with another Kornos right now.

I made my way to lunch. People were talking excitedly as usual. I saw Harry and Ron sitting next to Hermione and stuffing up their mouth with food. I had to laugh at them. On the other hand Hermione looked tired as if she couldn't sleep last night. I wonder if she had the dreams too. I waved at all three of them and sat next to Draco, who was playing with his food on the plate.

We discussed about how the classes are going to be. I don't know why Slytherins hated Gryffindor so much. For me all of them looked the same and I still don't get the concept of Purebloods, Halfbloods and Mudbloods.

At the end of the lunch Professor McGonagall stood up and said that the classes are starting tomorrow and now we will get the timetables.

I started at the paper in front of me. It was divided into different boxes showing the classes, timing and with which house. Tomorrow the first thing we have is potions with Gryffindors. At this half the table groaned. I don't get it. Then again we have greek mythology after lunch with them. It was my mom's class. So, finally I could tell them them about the Gods. We also have Defense Against Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindors. According to Draco for the past years they only had two classes together, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Many of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were looking at each other and frowning.

As if reading their minds Professor McGonagall told everyone that they planned this to keep the inter house relations strong because both Gryffindor and Slytherin has a weak bond compared to other two houses.

We were all sitting down in one of the tables towards the far end of the library. Harry and Ron were struggling with a book about Potions. While Draco was reading Hogwarts:A History because Hermione made him sit and read it. And Hermione was teaching me how to make some potions in case Professor Snape planned to ruin my first day.

All the four of us made our way to the dinning room with our stomachs asking for food. As usual we all sat according to our houses. Hermione still had that look that she was thinking about something hard. Even while she was teaching me I could tell her mind was somewhere else.

After dinner Draco and I both went to our dorms and packed things for our school along and got our uniforms ready. When we were finished most of the guys were sleep and I felt tired. I soon fell on my bed hoping that dreams won't come to me. I heard Draco mutter a Good Night before I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The day passed very fast and my mind was still stuck in the dream I had last night. It even distracted me while I was teaching Percy. Dream doesn't make any sense. I hate not being able to understand anything. I sat down on my bed replaying the dream on my head.<p>

_The place looked very similar. I walked around trying to figure out the place. I walked a bit forward and realized that I wasn't alone. A figure stood in front of me looking down at the lake. I turned behind me to see the Hogwarts castle. I was in the grounds near the lake. The figure turned around and the moonlight fell on his face. It was Percy. He wasn't looking at her. He closed his eyes and it looked like he was concentrating. In a matter of seconds the whole lake rose up. She was shocked but she was even more shocked when he wasn't holding a wand. She was about to speak when he opened his eyes and the whole lake fell back. She was not much shocked at what he did but she was shocked at what she saw in his eyes. They were his usual sea green but it had a power she has never seen in her life, as if with one swift movement he could take down the whole castle._

That was the only part I could remember because she woke up. I wanted to ask Percy about this but I knew he will think that I went crazy. It was hard to keep my mind off the dream. I really wanted to find the truth.

Thinking about all this I fell asleep on my comfortable bed. And the crazy dreams took over once again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The room was dark like last time but a light shown where the portrait was the same family tree portrait. I moved closer so that now I could read the names clearly.<em>_(A/N: You guys can see it in this link: _ wiki/Harry_Potter_(character) _** but has some changes. Sorry about that ).**__On the top were names of families I have never heard. I could tell they were old and powerful wizarding families. I kept reading until he reached the name Salazar Slytherin. The name felt very similar,then I realised he was one of the founders of Hogwarts._

_I read down the list stopping at a name that read Marvolo Gaunt. An arrow pointed to other side indicating that he had a brother or it looked more like a step brother called Marcus Reveal. Then Marcus had a son called Austrian Reveal and he married Recissia Smith. And they gave birth to a daughter called Sally Reveal. "My mom", I thought to myself. Her name was joined with another name. It read Poseidon. And below that was my name. But not Percy Jackson. It was Perseus Reveal. I took this all in. _

_I am the last heir of the Reveal family but not of Gaunt family because Tom Marvolo Riddle. This meant that I still had a living relative. _

I woke up with a start. The alarm clock on my bedside read 3:00AM in the morning. My sleepiness has left me so I thought of understanding my dream.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

The name felt very familiar as if I have heard it before. I was sitting on my bed. The whole room was dark. I could make out the sleeping forms of my house mates. I was looking at everyone when my eyes landed on Draco. He was sleeping without making any sound.

And then I remembered. I remember one day in the library when Draco and Hermione came to teach him they told about the war. They told him about Voldermort who like Kornos wanted to rule the world. And his earlier name was _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_"Awesome I have another relation who wants to rule the world",_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes wanting to have dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Was it confusing?<strong>

**I am really sorry for keep you all waiting for soo long! :(**


	12. Chapter 12

** nofunnybusnies: **Thanks for the advise :) I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna Potter: <strong>Thanks :) I'll try hope my grammer and spellings in this chapter are better:)

* * *

><p><strong>MoonWatersLight: <strong>Thanks a lot! :) And I'm sorry it took me a long time to update again :(

* * *

><p><strong>Agent Jang : <strong>Thanks! :) I hope you liked it in Wattpad:) I have already uploaded a lot of chapters there :)

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin of the Sea : <strong>Thanks! I hope you like the future chapters too:)

* * *

><p><strong>TimeLadyofTARDIS <strong>: Nope. It's only Voldy and Tom.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest : <strong>I was trying to explain the bad feeling you get when you know you are walking down a very dark hallway that leads to something bad. LOL, Does that even make sense?

* * *

><p><strong>Smiley101: <strong>Thanks :) I'll think about it! :)

* * *

><p><strong>RiverPhoenix:<strong> I know Snape died but I decided to change the story line and I think I mentioned that in the first chapter. He is in Slytherin because of his family blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<em> I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. But don't worry I have secret people working on it. :P *Grins widely*<em>**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>"There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it."<br>― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone****_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up for Draco shaking me telling that I only had thirty minutes to get ready and got to classes. I quickly changed into my school robes which looked ridiculous on me. I grabbed my school bag which fortunately I packed yesterday. I put my wand in the pocket of my school bag which now hung on my right shoulder.<p>

I quickly walked with Draco into the Great Hall. Lucky for us students were still coming in. I didn't want the first day of my new school to be started like this but this was me we are talking about, so you can never expect anything but normal. I fell asleep late yesterday after the crazy dream and finding out my new relative. I really wish it was just a crazy dream nut being a demigod you can't expect that. I and Draco wolfed down the food before it disappeared.

Draco and I both walked out of the Great Hall. Outside the hall Hermione, Harry and Ron were waiting for us because we are going to have potions together. Harry and Ron gave us casual _Hellos_along with Hermione who was giving me a look as if she is trying to figure out all my secrets. I felt uncomfortable under the gaze. Her eyes gave the look that Annabeth often has when she knows something that I don't. I was feeling nervous because this is my first class in the year and it was potions. According to Draco it was taken by a professor named Snape and according to Hermione he is a pain in the ass. I really hope I won't blow anything up because it is something I am famous for.

We all walked down the dungeons to the classes. Hermione kept giving me looks as if I got a third head. We were just in time because just when I sat down a tall man with greasy black hair walked in wearing all black. He had a frown on his face and I could tell he was a person who never laughs easily. I paired myself with Draco because I didn't want to blow whatever I was making on my face. Harry and Ron got paired together while Hermione paired up with Neville.

We made a dreamless sleep potion which I wish I could have to stop having dreams of relatives coming after me planning to kill me. Draco did most of the work while I read out the ingredients and helped him get the things. Our potion came out alright along with Hermione's while Harry and Ron's turned into a colour of green and Snape took ten points from Gryffindor which most of the Slytherins found funny except me and Draco. That was very mean of him. But I kept my mouth shut. I really started disliking my potions teacher. He kind of reminded me of Mr.D. But they don't even look anything alike but may be because they both like making our lives miserable.

After the bell rang we made our way out of the dungeons for our next classes. We had Transformation with Ravenclow and Gryffindors had charms. So, we had to split up.

The day went fast. I couldn't believe the amount of homework we were given. In potions, Snape told us to write about the potion we made today, and in transformations we were to write the more about the side effects of using transformation on turning living things to non-living things. We got homework in charms along with in history of magic. I am sure if Annabeth was here she would have already started nagging me to start the homework as soon as possible. Annabeth sure would fit nicely in this place. It was soon time for lunch. Draco and I both made our way to the Great Hall feeling hungry than ever. We both sat down on our usual place and started eating without paying any attention to other people.

After lunch we are having Greek mythology and it is going to be fun. It is one subject in this whole school that I know about. Outside the Great Hall we met Hermione, Harry and Ron just like for potions we all started walking together. Hermione still kept giving me looks but I decided to ignore them. Did she find out my secret? No, that was impossible. I am pretty sure it is hard to figure out that I'm a demigod and I was sure to not use any of my powers since I entered Hogwarts.

We reached a class room just like many others. Soon, everyone filled up excited about the new subject and the new teacher. After everyone was settled down my mom walked in wearing robes that made her look much older and stern looking. She walked and stood in front of the class with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon class", she said looking at all of us. "I am Professor Sally Jackson. You can call me Professor Sally".

Wow. I am calling my mom professor. Never thought that day would come.

"We are having to classes today so, I thought it is best if you all individually introduced yourselves with your house", she said pointing to the back of the class to start.

"I am Parvati Patel, Gryffindor", an Indian looking girl said with a proud smile. I remember she has a sister.

"I am Lavender Brown, Gryffindor", said a girl with curly brown hair. I could tell she was very good friends with Parvati because both of kept giggling most of the time.

After a few benches it was Harry's turn. Then it was Draco's who sat next to each other. I remember them telling how they were long time rivals and now good friends. Then it was Ron's turn.

Soon, it was my turn. I was sitting more closely to the front of the class next to Hermione. I was planning to sit at the front but those seats were taken when we reached the class. I had two options sit with Hermione or Pansy. Hermione is my friend and she was a better option than to sit next to even if she kept giving me that looks. Hermione got up introduced herself with her usual voice that she uses to impress teacher and I know she was planning on adding some points to her house to make up for the loss in potions today.

"I am Percy-", my mom gave me a glare that didn't fit her face. "I am Perseus Jackson, Slytherin", what was the deal anyway. I like Percy better. She gave me her satisfied smile. Some people were looking at me as if they just realized she was my mom.

"I forgot to tell you that I am Head of the house in Gryffindor and I will also be taking your Defense against Dark Art class till a teacher fills up that position", she said smiling. Gryffindors had a smile on their faces while most of the Slytherins were frowning.

"Ok, I am going to give you an introduction about what you will learn in this class", she said looking at a class full of excited faces. And then she gave a small explanation about the Gods, Western Civilization and how it is currently in USA.

"We are going to start from one of the main parts of the Greek mythology. The Gods"

I kept a straight face while my whole body was shaking with happiness because after these I could finally break my secret to my friends. Everyone was looking eager as my mother explained about the three powerful gods. Zeus, Hades and my father, Posideon. I could hear a bit of proudness in my mother's voice as she said my father's name.

_"Can anyone of you tell me what the powers of Poseidon are?"_ she asked still with her proud voice.

Hermione's hand shot up next to me. As every other class I shared with her today she was the only one. Why not make a change I thought to myself as my hand went up. My mom had a proud smile on my face as she saw my hand. I felt happy for making my mom feel proud about me.

"_Yes, ",_ It felt weird hearing your mother call you from your surname.

_"Poseidon is the Greek God of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, storms, and waters. And he is also known as "the Earth shaker",_ I said feeling proud telling each word.

_"That is right 5 points to Slytherin_", she said smiling.

She explained about the powers of each god and asked occasional questions which were answered mostly by me or Hermione. I had to thank Annabeth for making me sit down and study Greek and Latin in the camp. By the end of the class I had gotten 20 points for Slytherin whilst Hermione had taken 15 points for Gryffindor. It felt nice to get more points than Hermione for once in one day. Harry and Ron gave me pats on the back telling they were impressed that I had answered more questions than Hermione. Hermione still gave me that looks but laughed with us telling she will beat me in every test which wouldn't be much hard for her. I said bye to them and walked towards my mom who was now arranging her books for the next class.

_"Hey mom",_ I said smiling.

_"Hello Percy, I am so proud of you",_ she said with the smile that always made me forget my worries. And I didn't want to tell her about the crazy dream and ruin her mood but I knew I had to do it. I took a deep breath and told her about the dream. Her face has left the joyfulness it had and she looked sad and scared. I felt for ruining her first day as a professor but she needs to know what I know.

_"Go to your class Percy I will talk to Minerva about this. And you can tell your friends about the Gods",_ she said as students for her next class started filling in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I wanted to ask Percy about the dream I saw but I knew he will think I am going crazy. In Greek Mythology he almost answered all the questions. I wonder how he knew all the answers.<p>

I sat on our usual place in the library along with Harry and Ron waiting for Draco and Percy.

After about fifteen minutes the two boys sat opposite to me with their arms full of books. Percy had removed his robes and his tie was loose. He was in his shirt and pants and I had admitted he looked hot. He told us about how he looked ridiculous in robes.

Soon, we were all doing our Greek Mythology essay about the big three gods. Percy rolled up his sleeves of both his arms muttering how hot it was here. I gasped seeing the tattoo on his arm. It was a tattoo with letters SPQR along with a trident and two lines.

Hearing my gasp all the four boys looked up.

_"What happened?"_ Harry asked looking at me with concern. Without telling anything I pointed at Percy's arm where the tattoo was.

Now all four of us were looking at Percy for explanation. Does it have to do anything with the dream? I thought to myself.

_"Are you going to explain?"_ asked Draco. I could tell he was curious.

"_Are you a death eater?"_ Ron whispered.

_"Ofcource not_!" Percy said quickly. _"I am a demigod",_ he said looking at us with a serious expression.

_"You are lying",_ Harry said laughing thinking it was a joke along with Ron. Percy looked calm. Which reminded me of Dumbledore.

_"I am demigod. I am half human and half god'_, he said again with a calm voice. _"And my father is-"_

"_Poseidon",_ I interrupted him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!:)<strong>

**Please tell me what you think by dropping a few words in the Review box! :)**

**I'll try to update my other stories soon too! :)**

**~DreamOnGirl96**


End file.
